


Long Night

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Boy Meets World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Johnathan wasn't sure how he was expecting his night to go. But he knew it was going to be a long one.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jon," Shawn called out, pounding on his teacher's door with his fist in hopes Mr. Turner would hear him. "Jon, are you in there?"

"Hunter, what are you doing here? It's late," Jonathan said as he opened the door to see what Shawn wanted.

"Needed a place to crash," Shawn said as he limped past his teacher and plopped down on he couch. Trying his best not to grimace at the pain in his ribs as Jonathan shut the door. "Fell off my bike on the way home, and wrecked it pretty good. Dad's not going to be too happy about that."

"Must have been some fall," Johnathan commented, seeing a few bruises on the teen's face that looked like something that didn't come from a simple fall off of a bike as he watched Shawn shift around, and grimace again. "Side hurting ya?"

"Yeah, I...it was a rough landing," he hesitated as Jonathan sat down beside him.

"Alright, come on. Let me see," he said.

"Jon, it's nothing."

"Let me see it," he said.

"Jon."

"Shawn, either you let me look at it, or I'm taking you to the hospital and getting you checked out that way," he threatened, seeing Shawn roll his eyes in annoyance before he lifted his shirt up to show his teacher the bruise on his ribs that was just starting to turn purple around the edges. Trying to ignore the concerned look on his face because it was pretty clear that this was no bike accident.

"Anything else hurting you?" he asked, knowing fully well by now that forcing Shawn to tell him how he really got hurt would just send him back out into the rain.

"Yeah, my leg," he said, bending his knee, and trying not to wince too much as he did it. "But it's fine. I can still walk on it and everything."

"And you're sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You know it takes a lot more than just a simple bike accident to bring me down."

"Alright. Get changed into some dry clothes. I'll order a pizza, and you can stay here for the night."

"Really? Thanks," he said, getting up from the couch, and going into the other room to change as Jonathan got up to order the pizza.

"Hey, what do you want on your pizza?" he called as he dialed the number. Hearing a loud thud from the back bedroom and turning away from the phone to wait for Shawn's usual "I didn't do it" line whenever he normally broke something. But the near deafening silence that followed had him a bit worried. "Shawn?"

Hanging up the phone to go see if Shawn was okay, Jon went back to his spare bedroom, and knocked on the door. Calling out Shawn's name a few more times before he opened it and saw Shawn lying unconscious on the ground.

"Shawn!" he yelled, running over to his student's side, and trying to find some way of telling if he was still alive. "Shawn? Shawn, can you hear me?"

Hearing Shawn let out a weak moan as he started to stir, Jon jumped up from the floor and ran out to the other room to call an ambulance. Trying his best to keep his nerves calm as he spoke to the 911 operator, and told them his address before he heard Shawn call out to him, and hung up on the call to make sure he was okay.

"Hey," he said, kneeling down to Shawn's level so he wasn't towering over the teen. "Hey, it's okay. You're going to be alright."

"What's going on?" he slurred.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. But it looks like we're going to have to have a doctor tell us the answer," he said as the sirens approached.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Alan, it's Jonathan. Listen, I know it's late, and you're probably not going to hear this until later on. But, I just thought I'd call and let you know that Shawn's in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with him yet, but-"

"Shawn Hunter?"

"I have to go," Jonathan said, hanging up the payphone, and going over to the doctor.

"Are you his father?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm actually one of his teachers. But his parents are out of town at the moment, so you're going to have to answer to me," he said as the doctor looked at him quizzically. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Mr..."

"Turner."

"Mr. Turner, how exactly did you say Shawn's injuries occurred again?" the doctor asked.

"He said he fell off of his bike on his way home."

"And is everything okay at his home?"

"As far as I know," he said. Knowing exactly what the doctor was hinting at, and still choosing to lie because he knew having the doctor contact someone like Social or Child Protective Services, and send them to the trailer park was just going to send Chet running again, and possibly put Shawn in the foster system. "Look, is this going to take all night? Because I need to tell his parents something."

"Mr. Turner, when you were training for your job as a teacher. Were you taught what to look for in students when it came to child abuse in any of your students?"

"Yes, I was. But I can assure you, Shawn's injuries aren't from that," he lied. "Shawn he's...he's a rough-and-tough kind of kid. Always getting into fights, and mischief and whatnot. Now can you please tell me what's wrong with him?"

"I can't exactly tell you much. You're not his parent," the doctor said, almost making Jon clench his fists because he just wanted to know if Shawn was okay. "But I _can _tell you that unless he got into a fight with someone with the strength of a full grown man, I suggest you take a refresher course on what to look for in your students when they start showing signs of abuse."

"Alright, now you listen here-"

"Doctor," one of the nurses said. "The patient in room 332 just went missing."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"We checked everywhere. I don't think he's anywhere on the wing."

"Well go find him. He can't get far on a sprained knee," he said, cluing Jonathan in on who they were talking about, since Shawn would be the only person he knew who would disappear from a hospital out of thin air when he knew it would get his father in trouble. Leaving the hospital with coat in hand to try and find his student, and running into Shawn near the entrance to the hospital, still limping on his knee.

"Going somewhere, Hunter?"

"Jon, you can't just leave me here," he said.

"Yeah, well. By the looks of things, you can't be running around on that leg either," he said to him as Shawn tried his best to not put anymore weight on his leg, and tried not to grimace or wince at the pain. "Why don't you just go back up to your room, and take it easy?"

"Because I know what's going to happen if I do," Shawn said as he looked down at his shoes to avoid making eye contact with his teacher as Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," he said with a roll of his eyes before he looked back up at the man in front of him. "Jon, please. I know it looks bad, but I cannot stay here."

"Hunter-"

"Please."

"Alright, fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender because his main priority at the moment was to keep Shawn off of the street tonight. "Fine, we can just go back to my place. But I'm bringing you back tomorrow to get you checked out. Deal?"

"Deal," Shawn said, almost letting out a sigh of relief as a code sounded over the intercom. "We should probably go before they put the place on lockdown." 

"Good idea."


End file.
